kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/short story - Hoshi and Inazuma: Prep chapter
Hoshi and Inazuma’s prep In a different Naval Base, Hoshi and Inazuma are busy for the upcoming Out War. Hoshi: Hmm... Inazuma-san, this should be fine; right? Inazuma: Yup. At the very least we managed to stock up for the upcoming operations. Hoshi: But this is a rather strange title for this operation. out War sounds like a battle until the death. What is your opinion on this Inazuma-san? Inazuma: Hmm... For me, it means that all forces available and ready are being sent and dispatched to the battle zone. Anyways Commander, you seem to talk a lot with Ikazuchi... were you two doing something behind my back? Hoshi: Eh... wait. Even though Ikazuchi is such a nice girl, we are not doing anything behind the scenes... Trust me... Inazuma: Hee... If I found out that you are cheating on me... I will tell Nii-sama on this and run to his side. Hoshi: Wait! Please don't tell Hiro about this. He will punch me on the face if you say that... Inazuma: Well then, are you cheating on me commander? Inazuma asks Hoshi as she shows her puppy eyes to him. Hoshi: Ugh... (Whenever she makes that gesture, I can't tell a lie to her.) Inazuma: So Hoshi-san, are you a cheater? Admiral Hoshi decided to say what he wants to say. But before he said that, he pulled out a rather strange article on his jacket. Hoshi: Inazuma, Happy Anniversary. Inazuma: Wah! Hawawawawa! Hoshi: Sorry if we are kinda a bit late on that, but I remembered that this is the time when you had trusted me with your secret. Inazuma: I see... Thanks commander. Inazuma takes the box from Hoshi's hands and she opened the box and within that box, a necklace with a lightning logo was beautifully preserved. Inazuma: I like this... Can I wear it? Hoshi: Yes you can. Inazuma wasted no time and she immediately wears the necklace and she lets out a smug look on her face. Hoshi: (somehow, she is still as childish as she could be...) Inazuma: Thanks for the gift Commander, but tell me... where did you got the money to buy this item? I mean, this is quite expensive for someone like you. Hoshi: Ugh... (She has a point though...) Inazuma: Don't tell me you borrowed money from Nii-sama? Hoshi: Of course not! I will be labeled as an incompetent by that brother of yours. Inazuma: So where did it come from? Hoshi: Well then... Hoshi gets his passbook on his pocket and he gave it to Inazuma. Hoshi: You see... I am saving a portion of my salary to make this a dream come true. Inazuma opens the passbook and she saw figures that were written inside. Inazuma: Wha... To think that you made it at this point... I am ashamed. Please forgive me for doubting you. Hoshi: Nah. Don't mind it. Though if you still want to ask why I am with Ikazuchi... Well, I am asking her what your wants are. So using her observation, I decided to give you that necklace. Inazuma: I see. (Thank goodness, and he is not cheating me.) Hoshi: Anyways, Let's resume to our work then. Inazuma: Yup. I agree with that. And the day is just starting between the two of them. |----------------------------------------------------------------------------------| Extra: The Older brother's worry The Admiral and Sazanami were currently on a break. Hiro: Lately... I felt that Inazuma is getting a bit secretive. Sazanami: Well that is normal. Asides, girls always keep a secret or two. Hiro: Indeed. But then... sigh* Sazanami: Anyways, why would Master worry about Inazuma-san all the times. It’s not like that she is cutting ties with you or something. Hiro: True. But having a sister of your own age is kinda... Sazanami: Master, as I say, girls will always have a secret or two to keep. I think you are just being too overreacting. Hiro: I guess so... Anyways, I have heard that Inazuma managed to tell her secret to Hoshi a year ago, though I only have known about the news lately. Sazanami: Well, She just doesn’t want you to worry at all. After all, you are more of a doting father than a brother to her anyways. Hiro: So you say that I spoil her much? Sazanami: Yes Master. You are a spoiler. Hiro: I get it. Anyways..., I heard from you that a girl keeps a secret or two; can I know what your secrets are? Sazanami: Master, you want me to punch you to the moon? Hiro: Well, I will go back anyways. Saying no to me is futile... Sazanami: Well then... Before Sazanami ever does something, the Office door opens and Inazuma and Hoshi were surprised to see the scene happening in front of them. Hoshi's blushes and he lost his composure and Inazuma immediately threw her gun armaments towards the Admiral but it was immediately it catches like a pro. But the moment he catches it, Inazuma was not there. Hiro: (Ugh. I feel like her respect for me lessens by this time.) Sazanami: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you Admiral Hoshi will visit us. Hiro: Dammit. Sazanami, please let Admiral Hoshi rest properly, I will catch Inazuma. Sazanami: Yes Master. The admiral then runs outside of his office to catch on Inazuma. Later, he caught up with Inazuma Inazuma: So you two are really lovey-dovey at this point already. Hiro: Yes; because I love her. Inazuma: I see... Hiro: So Anzu (Inazuma's other name), how are things between you and Hoshi? Inazuma: Well... Hoshi-san is a nice guy, he accepted everything I said and he didn't even flinched when I told him all about me back then... Honestly, I was pretty surprised myself to see a person who is as tolerant as you, Nii-sama. Hiro: Well, he is just like that. He rarely fights, all he can do is accept and compromise things as they are. Inazuma: I see. Nii-sama, did you decide on whom to choose? Hiro: Me? Yup, but none of them knows up until know. Inazuma: Why is it? Can I know about it? Hiro: Well, if they all knew... I can imagine hell unfolding inside the base. Inazuma: Figures. Anyways... can I hug you for now? Hiro: Yup. Inazuma embraces Admiral Hiro and she hugs him tightly. Hiro: Ow... you are breaking me... Inazuma: It's fine. I can heal you after this... Hiro: Nope. Let me heal myself... Anzu will not connect to me from this moment on. Inazuma: Why? Are you mad? Nii-sama... Hiro: Anzu, this is to make sure that Hoshi can connect to you whole heartedly... Asides, I have too many partners already. Inazuma: Yeah... I can see you being tangled with their string of fates... You will look like a yarn ball soon. Hiro: Well... I do plan on making it possible... Inazuma: Stupid Nii-sama, Sazanami-san will be mad at you if you keep doing that. Hiro: Yes ma'am. Anyways, let's head back; Hoshi should be looking for you. Inazuma: Yup... Hiro: By the way, thanks for believing in me... Inazuma: Nope. I should be thanking you for saving my life... The two return back to the office to where their partners wait for their return. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature